Nuevos Sentimientos
by Guadi-Black
Summary: Hola!..éste es mi 1° fict!..Es un DG medio triste..medio romántico...Déjenme reviews, por favor! .
1. Capítulo 1

~*Guadi Black*~  
  
Nota: Los pensamientos están «así».  
  
Capítulo 1:  
  
Verlos juntos fue terrible para ella...Justo en estos días, en los que creía que él se había empezado a fijar en ella, que ya no la veía como una niña, sino como una mujer. ¡Que ingenua había sido!, solo se le acercaba para darle celos a quien realmente amaba.... Rápidamente salió del Castillo. Era una noche muy fría. Atravesó los terrenos en unos segundos, para, luego, internarse en el Bosque Prohibido, sin saber que alguien la había visto, y la seguía. Sus fuertes pasos rompían el horrible silencio que cubría el Bosque. Un gran claro apareció ante sus ojos, iluminado por la intensa luz de una hermosa Luna Llena. Rápidas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la muchacha. Sus rodillas temblaron haciendo que cayera bruscamente sobre el suelo alfombrado de hojas secas. Escuchó unos pasos cerca, pero ni se inmutó por ello.  
  
-Virginia!- Gritó un chico detrás suyo. Reconoció su voz...¡Como no reconocerla!, si él era el que había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo. El chico se arrodilló frente a ella, y la tomó por los hombros.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?..¿Por qué lloras?- su voz sonaba preocupada. Ginny levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos. Esos fríos y vacíos ojos grises para tantos, pero que para ella -solo para ella- eran cálidos y ocultaban muchos secretos.  
  
-Draco!-Susurró la pelirroja, lanzándose a los brazos del rubio. Lloró un largo rato aferrada a él. No quería soltarse. Hacerlo implicaría tener que explicarle el por qué de sus lágrimas y sufrir aun más. Draco tomó a Ginny nuevamente por los hombros y la separó de él para, luego, mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Algo extraño hizo que Ginny no pudiera mantener la vista, y la desviara hacia la espesura del Bosque.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- Repitió el chico.- Confía en mi, Ginny. Soy tu amigo.- AMIGO..esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de la pelirroja, haciéndole recordar como había comenzado esa extraña amistad, dos años antes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~.Flash Back.~  
  
-Apúrate Ginny!..llegaremos tarde al nombramiento de las parejas!- Gritó Hermione desde la habitación de la menor de los Weasley. La Prefecta había estado ayudando a Ginny a prepararse. La pelirroja estaba en el cuarto de baño, terminando de sujetarse el cabello. Se colocó la última hebilla y salió rápidamente. Observó a Hermione, mientras ella le devolvía la mirada. Los ojos de Hermione se detuvieron la túnica de su amiga: era de gasa, color celeste claro. Muy larga. No tenía hombros y las mangas eran anchas en los extremos.  
  
-Te ves preciosa- Comentó al fin con una sonrisa, a lo que Ginny respondió con otra.  
  
Hermione también estaba muy bonita. Su túnica era color verde agua, con mangas tres cuartos. Bastante larga. Ambas salieron del cuarto y bajaron apresuradamente las escaleras. La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba desierta. Cruzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda y emprendieron una rápida caminata hacia el Gran Salón. Allí se realizaría un Baile para festejar la llegada de la Navidad. Un Baile diferente al del año anterior, en el cual las parejas serían elegidas al azar. Llegaron a destino. Todo estaba hermoso. Un gran Árbol Navideño ocupaba una parte del lugar en el que habitualmente se encontraba la mesa de profesores, la otra parte estaba oculta tras un enorme telón morado. Pequeñas hadas revoloteaban por todo el Salón y los jardines. No estaban las mesas de las Casas, ni tampoco las mesas mas chicas (como en el Baile anterior), ya que el Banquete se había realizado unas horas antes.  
  
-¿Cómo es eso de la elección de parejas?-Preguntó Ginny a Hermione. La idea le parecía un poco rara, pero era original. Además, quizás...quizás le tocara con él....  
  
-Ya las han elegido los profesores. Creo que tenían dos cofres con los nombres de los alumnos que asistirían al Baile, uno era de chicas y el otro de chicos. Iban sacando un nombre de chica y otro de chico, y así formaron las parejas que ahora anunciaran.- Aclaró Hermione. Ni bien terminó de hablar, llego el Profesor Dumbledore, seguido de los demás profesores.  
  
-Buenas Noches jóvenes. - Comenzó su discurso el anciano Director- Es un placer para mi darles la bienvenida al, tan esperado, Baile de Navidad. Quisiera informarles que, al ser tantas las parejas que tenemos que nombrar, hemos decidido hacerlo de otra forma- Murmullos de entusiasmo invadieron el Salón cuando Dumbledore hizo una pausa. Continuó:- Cuando termine de decir esta frase aparecerá, en una de sus muñecas, una pulsera con el nombre de sus respectivas parejas. Deberán llevarla puesta toda la noche.- Ginny sintió que algo liviano pero frío caía en su muñeca derecha. Miró hacia ella, esperanzada. Una extraña expresión se tornó en su rostro: Draco Malfoy. Levantó la vista y vio que Hermione sonreía extrañamente.  
  
-¿Quién te ha tocado, Mione?- Preguntó Ginny a su amiga, aparentando estar bien.  
  
-Harry.-Respondió ella. Un sentimiento de tristeza invadió a la pelirroja, y debió notarse en su rostro, ya que Hermione le preguntó preocupada:  
  
-¿Qué pasa?...¿Quién te ha tocado a ti?- Ginny ni siquiera respondió. Le enseñó la pulsera.-Oh...Ginny..- La nombrada vio que Harry se acercaba, sonriendo al igual que Mione. Ginny no dejó que terminara la frase:  
  
-Ahí esta Harry, ve con él- Le anunció sin ganas. Mione le dirigió a su amiga una sonrisa y salió al encuentro. Ginny se dio vuelta. No quería verlos. Comenzó a buscar a su "pareja". Era un poco difícil, ya que todos estaban buscando a la suya. Encontró a Malfoy mas rápido de lo que imaginaba. Estaba de espaldas a ella.  
  
-Malfoy- Dijo prácticamente con asco. El chico giró, quedando frente a ella . La miró evaluadoramente y volvió a darle la espalda.  
  
-Estúpido.- Susurró Ginny por lo bajo. Pasó un largo rato, hasta que el Profesor Dumbledore tomó nuevamente la palabra:  
  
-Muy bien. Ahora que todos tienen parejas, daremos comienzo al Baile de Navidad, ¡¡¡invitamos a Lissa Moon a subir al escenario!!!.- Grandes exclamaciones de sorpresa y alegría se escucharon en el Gran Salón. Lissa Moon era una de las cantantes mas populares del momento en el Mundo Mágico, al igual que las Brujas de MacBeth. El telón morado que estaba justo al lado del Árbol Navideño se corrió por si solo, para dar lugar a una joven de alrededor de veinte años. Llevaba una túnica negra muy ajustada, y con un gran escote. Tenía el contorno de los ojos verdes delineados con negro y los labios pintados oscuros. Su cabello rubio y lacio estaba suelto y algo desordenado. Comenzó a cantar una canción bastante movida. Todos se pusieron en movimiento, a la vez que cantaban a gritos la canción. Ginny no sabía que hacer, pero no pensaba quedarse toda la noche parada. Rápidamente, y todavía sin saber lo que hacía, la chica se plantó delante de Malfoy.  
  
-¿Qué?- le preguntó el rubio con desprecio- Ni sueñes que te sacaré a bailar.-Añadió con el mismo tono.  
  
-Tú no, pero yo sí- respondió la pelirroja. Tomó al chico de una mano y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile. Él la miraba confundido, y ella también lo estaba. Sin siquiera mirarlo, Ginny comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música. Draco estaba estático. La pelirroja levantó la vista para encontrarse con la del chico, al que la confusión ahora se le veía mezclada con una expresión de horror.  
  
-¿No bailas?- le preguntó Ginny. Al no obtener respuesta, volvió a tomarlo de las manos y comenzó moverlo de forma brusca y exagerada. Todos los que estaban alrededor de la extraña pareja se reían. El rubio pareció reaccionar ante esto, porque se soltó de la chica y comenzó a bailar por sí solo. Bailaron bastantes canciones sin más contratiempos, pero sin dirigirse la palabra. Cuando se hizo una pausa, Ginny sugirió ir a buscar algo para tomar, y Draco aceptó, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja. Se dirigieron hacia una de las barras, donde ofrecían todo tipo de bebidas (sin alcohol, por supuesto). Elegieron unas Cervezas de Manteca. Sin darle tiempo a abrir la botella, Ginny sacó al chico del Gran Salón, y lo llevó hacia los jardines. Se sentaron en un banco. El rostro del rubio seguía expresando confusión.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo la pelirroja decidida-, ahora vas a mostrarme al verdadero Draco. El que se esconde detrás de esa horrible máscara.-No sabía como se había atrevido a decir eso. Pero no se arrepintió.  
  
-¡¿¿Qué??!- gritó Malfoy, mirándola como si estuviera loca.-  
  
- Tú no eres así. Eres diferente. Si realmente fueras así, directamente no hubieras bailado conmigo.- Respondió rápidamente Ginny.  
  
El rubio no dijo nada, pero terminó resignándose ante la insistencia de la pelirroja. Continuaron hablando el resto de la noche. Y ahí fue cuando Virginia Weasley descubrió la verdadera personalidad de Draco Malfoy: un buen chico, obligado por las costumbres familiares a ser frío y maligno....  
  
~.Fin del Flash Back.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sólo Ginny lo conocía realmente como era...y nadie la conocía tanto como él ella.....  
  
-¿Es por lo de Potter....y Granger que estas así, verdad?.- preguntó el rubio. Había algo de dolor en sus palabras. Más lágrimas brotaron de los ojos castaños de la pelirroja, las que el chico secó suavemente con sus manos. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny al sentir el contacto con su piel. Nuevamente, la confusión la invadió, «¿Qué me está pasando?», se preguntó la chica. Draco era su AMIGO.....NO PODÍA sentir algo por él....¿O si?...Todo esto debió haberse reflejado en la cara de Ginny, ya que el rubio la miró extrañado... Lenta e inconscientemente, Draco comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la chica. Cada vez se acercaba más a ella...«¿Qué iba a hacer?» se preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja...sentía la respiración del rubio muy cerca. Cruzaron una mirada, y Ginny pudo percibir un brillo muy especial en los ojos grises del Slytherin. Iba a besarla...La pelirroja observó su boca. Algo dentro suyo le pedía que lo besara. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos: ahora la interrogaban. Ella sonrió levemente. Él también. Con una última mirada sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso...El "Primer Beso" de la chica...y con su mejor ¿"amigo"?... Para Ginny fue una experiencia única. Separó mis labios de los del rubio (no con muchas ganas) con una hermosa sensación: sentía que volaba. Permanecieron en el Bosque un rato más, recostados al pié de un gran árbol, observando el cielo plagado de estrellas. Sin darse cuenta, la pelirroja comenzó a temblar. Hacía mucho frío, y al haber salido tan apresuradamente del Castillo había olvidado traer la capa. Observó de reojo a Draco y murmuró:  
  
-Volvamos al Castillo, tengo frío.- El Slytherin se puso de pié de un salto, y le tendió la mano. Ginny aceptó su ayuda. Ya estando ambos de pié, seguían con las manos entrelazadas. Él parecía no querer soltarla, y ella tampoco quería... Salieron del Bosque lo más rápido posible. Los terrenos estaban muy oscuros, únicamente iluminados por la luz de la Luna. Entraron rápidamente al vestíbulo y comenzaron a hacer el recorrido hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, procurando no ser vistos. Tras cinco minutos de caminata, llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ambos se observaron nerviosamente.  
  
-A..adiós- se despidió Ginny tartamudeando..El rubio no pareció conformarse con ese saludo. Se acerco lentamente a la Gryffindor, como lo había hecho un rato antes y volvió a besarla...pero fue un beso más corto al anterior...a modo de despedida. Sin decir nada más, Malfoy se alejó caminando, perdiéndose de vista, segundos después, tras doblar en una esquina. Sonriendo tontamente, la pelirroja pronunció la contraseña a la Dama Gorda...  
  
Entró a la Sala Común e inmediatamente subió las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio. Tan solo poner un pié dentro de éste, escuchó las voces de Meg y Lucy, sus compañeras de cuarto y sus mejores amigas.  
  
-Ginny!!, por diós, ¿a dónde te habías metido?- Quiso saber Meg. La chica era muy bonita: tenía una larga y lacia cabellera rubia, sus ojos eran de un color turquesa, y tenía un físico envidiable. Parecía bastante preocupada. Virginia no respondió. Caminó lentamente hacia su cama y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre ella.  
  
-¿Ginny?..mmm..¿dónde estabas?- Esta vez preguntó Lucy. Ella también era bastante bonita: su cabello era color castaño, con unos reflejos colorados. Tenía ojos color miel, y de físico, aunque no era igual que Meg, no estaba nada mal.  
  
-Despierta!!!- Exclamó Meg, al ver que la chica no respondía. La pelirroja se sentó en la cama de un salto, por el susto.  
  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó a sus amigas, sin entender el motivo del grito.  
  
-¿Dónde estabas?- Volvió a preguntar Lucy.  
  
Ginny dudó un instante, no sabía si contarles o no lo que había sucedido en el Bosque, ya que ellas no aceptaban a Draco. Pero eran sus amigas, tendrían que entenderla, así que se arriesgó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al contar la parte en la que había visto a Harry junto a Hermione, pero, dentro suyo había una sensación de consuelo que la tranquilizaba. Como lo supuso, sus amigas no se tomaron muy bien lo de Draco, pero aflojaron un poco cuando les contó la actitud que había tenido con ella, y.....el beso.  
  
Permanecieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Meg, mirando el reloj, exclamó:  
  
-¡Son las 2:30 a.m.!, será mejor que nos acostemos si queremos ir a clases mañana.- Lucy y Ginny asintieron en silencio. Sin perder mucho más tiempo, se acostaron y, rápidamente, cayeron en un profundo sueño...  
  
.-Fin Cap. 1-. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Nota: Los pensamientos estan «así».  
  
Capítulo 2:  
  
A la mañana siguiente, la alarma del despertador hizo que Ginny despertara sobresaltada. Eran las 8:00 a.m., a las 9:30 hs comenzaban las clases. La chica tomó una corta ducha. Luego, ya vestida, y con los útiles y libros en mano, bajó a esperar a sus amigas en la Sala Común. En ella sólo había algunos alumnos de séptimo. Ginny dudó un momento en antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones ubicados frente a la chimenea, ya que no tenía ganas, ni estaba con ánimos para encontrarse con Harry o Hermione. Finalmente se sentó, pensando que ya vería que hacía si ellos aparecían. Meg y Lucy tardaron más de lo normal en bajar, por lo que la pelirroja se dirigió nuevamente a su cuarto. Sin embargo, no fue necesario llegar a él, ya que se topó con sus amigas en la mitad de la escalera. Ambas parecían estar algo dormidas aún. Saludaron a Ginny, y ella les respondió de igual manera. En ese momento, las tres escucharon un ruido proveniente de las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos: alguien bajaba; y, lamentablemente, ese 'alguien', era Harry. Ginny dirigió una mirada aterrorizada a sus amigas.  
  
-¡Volvamos al cuarto!- susurró la chica.  
  
-¡No!- dijo Meg, que tomó a la pelirroja de un brazo y comenzó a bajar el tramo de escalera que quedaba, practicamente arrastrando a su amiga. Lucy bajaba tras ellas. Llegaron al pie de la escalera al mismo tiempo que Harry, y éste advirtió la presencia de las chicas. Rápidamente, Potter caminó hacia ellas. Ginny no pudo evitar que la tristeza se reflejara en su rostro.  
  
-Ginny...¿podemos hablar?..- preguntó él.  
  
-¡Ni se te ocurra!.- gruñó Meg. La rubia apartó a Harry con un brazo y continuó su camino hacia el retrato, aún arrastrando a Ginny con ella. Meg era así. Tenía una personalidad fuerte, y una manera de afrontar las cosas que muchos -entre ellos, Ginny- admiraban. Era muy buena persona, pero no perdonaba facilmente a quienes se metían con ella o sus amigos. Lucy era muy parecida a ella en ese aspecto, pero era mucho más tímida, al igual que Ginny. Las tres cruzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y se dirigieron al Comedor.  
  
-No tiene derecho...- murmuraba Meg de vez en cuando -durante el camino-, refiriéndose a Harry.-¿Cómo se atreve?, no permitiré que se te acerque, Ginny. -agregó una de las veces. Agradecida, la pelirroja le dirigió una triste sonrisa. Llegaron al Gran Comedor. Tenían 45 minutos antes de que comenzara la primera clase (Historia de la Magia). Virginia observó rápidamente el lugar: había bastantes alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff; algunos de Gryffindor y muy pocos de Slytherin. La chica se detuvo en ésta última mesa, buscando a Draco, pero el chico todavía no había llegado. Entre los estudiantes que desayunaban en la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba otra de las personas a las que Ginny no deseaba ver: Hermione. La pelirroja pasó por su lado, junto a Lucy y Meg, sin siquiera mirarla. Las tres se sentaron más alejadas del resto. Una gran cantidad de alumnos llegaron momentos después. Entre ellos se encontraban Harry y Draco. El gryffindor miró unos instantes a Ginny, pero ella evitó su mirada buscando, nuevamente, a Draco, que recién se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin. Potter dejó de observarla y se dirigió hacia donde desayunaba Hermione y la saludó con un corto beso en los labios. Algunos se quedaron pasmados ante ésto. Virginia, sin embargo, no reaccionó ante este hecho, ya que, momentos antes, Draco le había dirigido una intensa mirada, dejándola sin habla y algo confundida. Una rara sensación recorría su interior. Esa sensación que tenía desde la noche anterior. La chica fijó la vista en el desayuno, absorta en sus pensamientos. Alguien sacudió su hombro levemente:  
  
-¿Ginny?..- era Meg- ¿estás escuchándome?- quiso saber la rubia.  
  
-¿Qué decías?- preguntó la pelirrroja, tratando de que su vista no se desviara hacia cierto rubio slytherin.  
  
-Nada...- suspiró su amiga, resignada.  
  
Terminaron los que les quedaba de desayuno y se retiraron del Gran Salón, para dirigirse a la primer clase del día.  
  
Desde la mesa de las Serpientes, Draco había seguido, disimuladamente, todos los movimientos de Virginia (él solía llamarla de esa forma). Observaba como la chica se dirigía a la salida del comedor, cuando unas manos bastante delgadas y blancas aparecieron desde atrás y le taparon la visión.  
  
- ¡Adivina quién soy!...- dijo la dueña de aquellas manos, con una voz empalagosa.  
  
- Quítame las manos de encima, Parkinson.- ordenó Malfoy a la chica, con su habitual tono frío y despectivo. Pansy, una chica demasiado delgada y con cara de Bulldog, últimamente estaba muy encima del chico, lo que fastidiaba bastante a éste.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede, Draco?.- preguntó Pansy, sentándose a su lado. El rubio sólo le dirigió una fría mirada, y continuó mirando hacia la salida. Pero Virginia ya no estaba. Sin siquiera mirar a su pesada compañera, se levantó de la mesa y, rápidamente, salió del comedor. Buscó a la gryffindor durante un rato por los pasillos, pero no la encontró. Como faltaban sólo minutos para el comienzo de su primera clase (Encantamientos), decidió dejar la búsqueda para el recreo o el almuerzo.  
  
* Pero los días fueron pasando, y ni el rubio ni la pelirroja pudieron encontrar un momento para verse y hablar. Sólo se veían en los pasillos y cuando desayunaban, almorzaban o cenaban. Los cruces de miradas provocaban en Ginny reacciones más fuertes que cuando, tiempo antes, su mirada se cruzaba con la de Potter; y, aunque ella no lo supiera. Draco tenía una extraña sensación cuando la veía. Las ganas de verse mutuamente crecáin en ambos a medida que pasaban los días.  
  
El martes, seis días después del encuentro en el Bosque, Ginny, Meg y Lucy despertaron 20 minutos antes del comienzo de su primera clase. Se vistieron apresuradamente y, practicamente a la velocidad de la luz, corrieron hacia el aula de su primera clase (Transformaciones), sin tiempo para ir a desayunar. Draco se extrañó de no ver a la pelirroja en el comedor, pero no podía seguir esperándola, o llegaría tarde a Pociones. Quince minutos antes de que comenzara la clase, el Slythrin se dirigió hacia ella, lamentando no haber podido ver a Virginia... Llegó a las mazmorras. Algunos gryffindors ya estaban en la puerta esperando. Entre ellos se encontraban Potter y Granger, que iban tomados de la mano. Draco observó con desprecio a la feliz pareja. Odiaba má que nunca a Potter. Estaba haciendo sufrir a la única persona que él realmente a... apreciaba, eso; a su mejor amiga. El rubio reprimía sus constantes ganas de abalanzarse sobre Harry y "matarlo" a golpes; pero no sabía hasta cuando aguantaría. Las miradas del ojiverde gryffindor y el rubio slytherin se cruzaron. Decir que la mirada que Draco le dirigió a Harry había sido asesina, era poco. Potter apartó la vista de Malfoy. Hacía unos días que notaba que el slytherin le profesaba más odio que el de costumbre, y no sabía cuál era la razón. Unos pasos llegaron desde el fondo del corredor. Era Snape. El hombre se abrió paso entre la multitud de alumnos para llegar a la entrada del aula. Empujó la puerta y, sin siquiera mirar a los estudiantes, gruñó:  
  
- Entren, ¡rápido!.-  
  
Inmediatamente, tanto los de Gryffindor como los de Slytherin obedecieron. Una vez ubicados en sus lugares, comenzaron a copiar los ingredientes de la poción que realizarían esa clase.  
  
**  
  
Un rato después, en el aula de Transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall hablaba acerca de los animagos a los alumnos de 6º de Gryffindor. Ginny estaba ubicada en un banco casi en el centro del salón, junto a Meg y Lucy. No prestaba atención a lo que la profesora decía. Ese rubio slytherin había invadido sus pensamientos (o, mejor dicho, nunca se había ido de sus pensamientos desde aquella noche), logrando que la chica perdiera la noción de las cosas. Obligándola a recordar lo sucedido en el Bosque. La pelirroja también se había dado cuenta de que ya no le afectaba tanto el hecho de que Harry y Hermione estuvieran juntos...¿Qué le estaba pas...?  
  
- ¡Señorita Weasley!- el llamado de atención de McGonagall hizo que la chica volviera a la realidad.- ¿Qué le sucede?, es la tercera vez que le pido que preste atención en una hora-. Era verdad, y era extraño, ya que Ginny siempre atendía a la clase, tomaba nota de lo que los profesores decían. Era muy estudiosa y aplicada. Una de las mejores estudiantes de 6º. Avergonzada y algo sonrojada pidió perdón a la Jefa de Gryffindor, asegurándole que no volvería a pasar. Se regañó a sí misma; no podía volver a distraerse así. De ahí en adelante atendió a la clase normalmente.  
  
*  
  
Cuando la campana que anunciaba el final de la hora de clase sonó, Draco tomó sus cosas y salió apresuradamente del aula, dispuesto a continuar buscando a la pelirroja. Recorrió corredores donde suponía que podía encontrarla, pero no estaba allí. Hasta que, al doblar en una esquina, se topó con ella y sus amigas. Instantáneamente, las mejillas de Ginny adquirieron un color rosado.  
  
-Ehh...Lucy, acompáñame a buscar unos libros que olvidé en la Sala Común.- Meg pensaba que era mejor dejarlos un rato solos. Lucy asintió, comprendiendo la indirecta, y disimuladamente, ambas se marcharon del corredor en el mismo sentido en el que venían, aunque ese no fuera el camino a la Torre de Gryffindor. Ginny les suplicó con la mirada que no la dejaran sola con....Draco. Pero ellas le respondieron con una sonrisa pícara y desaparecieron tras doblar una esquina. La pelirroja no sabía que decir. La confusión en la que estaba sumergida no le permitía articular palabra (frente al rubio). Ambos se observaron unos momentos, con nerviosismo, hasta que el joven slytherin rompió el incómodo silencio.  
  
-¿Cómo estás?...¿ya te sientes mejor?..-preguntó, y se acercó un poco más a la chica.  
  
Ginny intentó controlar sus nervios, que iban en aumento.  
  
- Si, mejor...mucho mejor que la...otra noche..- contestó la pelirroja, agachando la cabeza. El rubio se le acercó aún más y, momentos después, ella pudo sentir el contacto de la suave, pero fría, mano del chico en su mentón, alzándole nuevamente la cabeza. Clavó su mirada gris en la castaña de la pelirroja.  
  
- Potter no merece que sufras por él...- susurró Draco, retirendo la mano de el mentón de la chica.  
  
Ginny alzó una ceja, sorprendida. No esperaba ese comentario de parte del rubio (en ese momento). Pero ella pensaba lo mismo...  
  
- No, no lo merece..- reconoció ella instantes después, negando con la cabeza.  
  
El rubio sonrió debilmente. Pero no fue una sonrisa de malicia, o de esas que solían caracterizarlo. No, esa fue una sonrisa sincera. Y la pelirroja también lo hizo, nuevamente sonrojada .  
  
- Bueno...debo irme. Meg y Lucy me esperan.- se excusó Ginny. Quería salir de esa situación, aunque por otro lado quisiera quedarse con el chico.  
  
- Está bien...- entendió Draco, pero la idea de que Virginia se fuera no le gustaba mucho.- Hasta luego, entonces...  
  
- Adiós- se despidió Ginny, sonriendo tímidamente. Giró, para retomar el camino de la Sala Común, cuando el slytherin la llamó:  
  
-Virginia, espera...- la chica se volvió. Ahora ere él quien parecía estar nervioso.- ¿Podemos vernos esta noche, en el lugar de siempre?- preguntó, bajando la voz.  
  
Ginny lo pensó unos segundos y luego accedió. Se despidieron nuevamente, y cada uno continuó su camino.  
  
*  
  
Llegó a la Sala Común. Allí sólo se encontraban Meg y Lucy, sentadas en un sofá, cerca del fuego que calentaba el amplio lugar. Cuando ella entró, ambas la miraron expectantes, ansiosas por que les contara como le había ido. Ginny las vió, pero no prestó atención a la expresión que tenían en la cara. Caminó hacia el sillón donde estaban sentadas y se sentó entre medio de las dos, pensativa. Después de un rato, Meg preguntó:  
  
- ¿Y?-  
  
- "Y", ¿qué?- respondió Ginny, haciédose la desentendida.  
  
Meg bufó, cansada.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó?- la rubia prácticamente gritó.  
  
Ginny suspiró y luego les contó lo poco que habían hablado, y lo que el chico había dicho. Sus amigas también se sorprendieron ante esto, y aún más cuando Ginny les contó lo que le había respondido.  
  
- No, no lo merece...-repitió la pelirroja, con la mirada perdida, diciéndoselo a ella misma. Luego observó nuevamente a sus amigas y dijo, con voz firme:  
  
- No pienso volver a derramar ni una sola lágrima por él...  
  
Meg y Lucy intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Ambas pensaban lo mismo: Si Ginny decía eso, era porque le estaba pasando algo que la movilizaba aún más que el dolor por el noviazgo de Harry y Hermione; y ellas sabían que era ese 'algo'....o ese 'alguien'... La pelirroja decidió no contarles que había quedado con el rubio en encontrarse esa noche, prefería guardárselo para ella...  
  
Luego de la pequeña charla, tomaron los libros de Adivinación y se encaminaron hacia la Torre Norte, a otra sofocante clase con Trelawney.  
  
***  
  
Hacía apenas diez minutos que había sonado la campana anunciando el final de las clases y, en la puerta del Comedor, ya se amontonaban una gran cantidad de alumnos que esperaban hambrientos la cena. Ginny entró junto a la gran multitud, acompañada de Meg y Lucy. Al igual que había hecho durante toda la semana, la pelirroja buscó con la mirada la inconfundible cabellera platinada de Draco, pero el chico no se encontraba ni en su mesa ni en el Gran Salón. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente; aburrida, se podría decir. Malfoy no apareció en toda la cena, cosa que extrañó a la pelirroja...«De todos modos, lo veré esta noche». Se sobresaltó. Todavía no sabía como iba a hacer para librarse de Meg y Lucy, para poder llegar donde Draco la esperaba. La cena concluyó y los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse lentamente, a descansar luego de otro largo día de estudio. Ni bien llegaron a la habitación, Lucy y Meg se cambiaron de ropa y se acostaron. Ginny, que estaba tumbada boca arriba en su cama, saludó a sus amigas y cerró las cortinas, como si fuera a cambiarse. Pero no lo hizo. Esperó a que sus compañeras se durmieran, mientras observaba el cielo estrellado através de la ventana ubicada encima de su cama. Minutos después unos leves ronquidos, provenientes de las camas contiguas a la suya, le indicaron a la pelirroja que sus amigas ya estaban dormidas. Abrió levemente las cortinas, bajó de la cama y comenzó a caminar. La habitación estaba completamente oscura. Ya estaba llegando a la puerta, cuando tropezó con una pila de libros que estaban en el piso. Como consecuencia, éstos se desparramaron, y Ginny, para no caer, tuvo que sujetarse de la pequeña estantería que tenía al lado, la que crujió ruidosamente. Lucy roncó más fuerte. La pelirroja decició que era mejor salir rápido de ahí, antes de que alguna de sus amigas despertara y se diera cuenta de que se iba. Por fin llegó a la puerta. La abrió, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, y salió al pasillo. Bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras y atravesó la desierta Sala Común, únicamente iluminada por el fuego del hogar. Cruzó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y comenzó a caminar por los, también desiertos, corredores de Hogwarts. Aún no sabía cómo había aceptado ir. Era una locura, y más siendo Prefecta. Si Filch o algún profesor la llegaba a encontrar "paseando" a esas por el castillo, estaría en problemas. Caminó cautelosamente alrededor de diez minutos. Bajó un par de escaleras, dobló a la derecha...a la izquierda...y nuevamente a la derecha. Inmediatamente se encontró con un pasillo que desentonaba de los demás: estaba descuidado; de las paredes descascaradas colgaban dos o tres cuadros cubiertos de polvo. Además estaba, prácticamente, sumido en la oscuridad, salvo por la luz de la luna que entraba por una única ventana, ubicada en la mitad del pasillo. Frente a ésta, había una desvencijada puerta de madera. Ginny caminó hacia allí nerviosamente. Se detuvo frente a la puerta. Temblendo levemente, tomó aire y la abrió, preguntándose si él ya estaría allí.... Lo que vio luego de entrar la dejó helada...  
  
.-Fin Cap 2-. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Nota: Los pensamientos están «así», y los recuerdos .  
  
Capítulo 3:  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos al doble. Inmediatamente sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La escena la había dejado sin habla... El lugar parecía haber estado armado para lo que podría haber sido una agradable velada: Había algunos almohadones desparramados por el suelo (alguien los había corrido de lugar), y, alrededor de éstos, la chica pudo ver decenas de velas (que no estaban acomodadas, sinó que también parecían haber sido corridas con brusquedad), aunque la mayoría estaban apagadas, y sólo unas pocas proporcionaban luz a la habitación.  
  
Contra una de las paredes, un chico bastante alto y con cabello rubio platinado, acorralaba a una chica (también rubia, pero no tan alta como él), que besaba furiosamente a éste, mientras rodeaba con los brazos su cuello.  
  
Para ser más explícita: Draco Malfoy tenía acorralada contra la pared a Natalie Smedley (una preciosa alumna de Slytherin de 6º curso), mientras ésta, colgada de su cuello, lo besaba de manera brusca.  
  
En ese momento, Ginny recordó una conversación que había tenido con Draco el curso anterior...  
  
~*Flash Back*~  
  
Una joven pelirroja se encontraba sentada en el suelo de un aula polvorienta, recargada contra la pared. A su lado, había un chico rubio -también sentado contra la pared-, apenas un año mayor que ella.  
  
Desde que habían comenzado a tratarse -de forma coherente, amistosa..^^-, Draco y Ginny se veían casi todas las tardes en un aula que parecía haber sido olvidada por los habitantes del Castillo, ya que estaba completamente descuidada. Ambos coincidían en que no debían ser vistos juntos (como amigos), ya que se armaría un gran revuelo, y los Weasley matarían a Malfoy (al igual que lo haría el propio padre del chico).  
  
Esa tarde, luego de mucho tiempo de estar guardándoselo, Ginny le habló al rubio de su "amor" hacia Potter.  
  
- Eso no es ninguna novedad- declró el chico, cuando la pelirroja terminó de hablar-, se nota a leguas que sientes algo por él.- y luego agregó lo mismo que Ginny estaba pensando en ese momento:- Pero parece que Potter es el único que aún no lo sabe.  
  
Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que la menor de los Weasley habló:  
  
- ¿Y tú?.-preguntó, mirando al rubio con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
- ¿Yo, qué?- preguntó él, con voz calma y haciéndose el desentendido, aunque sabía perfectamente qué era lo que le estaba preguntando.  
  
Ginny sonrió aún más, pero él ni se inmutó.  
  
- Vamos..dime..¿nunca te has enamorado?- cualquiera hubiera dicho que la pelirroja estaba loca: ¡Preguntarle 'eso' a Draco Malfoy!; pero era impresionante la confianza que se tenían mutuamente, por lo que a ella no le parecía nada extraño preguntarle 'eso'.  
  
El slytherin, que había estado todo el tiempo mirando hacia el frente, se volvió hacia la pelirroja, con una ceja alzada, y algo extrañado por su pregunta.  
  
- Yo nunca he estado enamorado, no lo estoy, y nunca lo estaré...-declaró el rubio con voz ¿molesta? O.o  
  
Ginny se hechó a reir, ignorando el tono de voz del chico. Luego de unos segundos, fijando la vista en el frente y con voz algo triste, ella dijo:  
  
- Tú no decides si te enamoras o no, Draco...-. Momentos después, Ginny sacudió la cabeza levemente y observó a Malfoy, con los ojos entornados, como si recordara algo...  
  
- ¿Y qué hay de Smedley, eh?.- preguntó la pelirroja, refiririéndose a una chica de Slytherin que iba al mismo curso que Ginny. La chica era muy bonita, y casi todos los chicos estaban tras ella...- He visto como la miras..-añadió, nuevamente sonriendo pícaramente...  
  
Draco se movió y, aunque intentó disimularlo, Ginny se dio cuenta de que estaba algo incómodo por la pregunta.  
  
- Smedley...es bonita, sí..- respondió él. Luego, agregó:- Además, encaja perfecto con el tipo de chica que mi padre quiere para mi...Tal vez, dentro de un tiempo, intente conquistarla..- declaró, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo...Aunque no sonaba del todo convencido...  
  
~*Fin Flash Back*~  
  
Draco se separó de de la slytherin enseguida que la puerta se abrió. El chico observó a la pelirroja sin saber qué decir, mientras Smedley rodeaba nuevamente su cuello, pero desde atrás, y le enviaba una mirada de triunfo a la pelirroja.  
  
- Virginia... déjame explicarte..- comenzó el rubio, pero Ginny lo interrumpió, con la poca voz que le quedaba.  
  
- No, no tienes nada que explicar.- Murmuró. Y dando unos pasos hacia atrás (para aproximarse a la puerta), continuó:- Pero para contarme que estás saliendo con..ésta..-señaló a la rubia con la cabeza, y la slytherin la miró con desprecio- ..no hacía falta que me citaras aquí, y montaras tal espectáculo.- Llegó a la puerta y la abrió levemente, aún de espaldas a ésta.  
  
- No, Virginia, escúchame..- Draco intentó caminar hacia Ginny, pero Smedley lo retuvo.  
  
-No.- se negó la gryffindor- Debo irme...-. Abrió completamente la puerta y salió de la sala, para encontrarse, una vez más, con el descuidado pasillo. Se alejó con paso rápido de aquel lugar. Momentos después, Ginny escuchó un lejano grito de furia y una puerta que se cerró violentamente.  
  
La pelirroja tomó otro camino para llegar a la Sala Común: no quería que Draco la encontrara. Tardó un poco más, pero cuando llegó a la Torre, Ginny no subió a su cuarto. Prefirió sentarse un rato en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea.  
  
Un débil fuego crepitaba en ella, pero, aún así, calefaccionaba toda la Sala, aunque no iluminaba demasiado.  
  
Ginny se desplomó boca abajo sobre el sofá...Las imágenes de lo sucedido, hacía apenas unos minutos, inundaban su mente. El dolor en el pecho había aumentado horriblemente, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.  
  
Sus sollozos invadieron el lugar, hasta convertirse en un amargo llanto.  
  
-¡Maldito Malfoy!.- Murmuró Ginny, con voz ahogada. ¿Cómo podía haberse burlado de ella de esa forma?..  
  
Él, que era en quien la pelirroja había depositado toda su confianza.  
  
Él, que había sido el primero en consolarla cuando ella se había enterado de lo de Harry y Hermione.  
  
Él, que la había besado en el Bosque, haciédole probar a Ginny, por primera vez, el dulce sabor de los besos...  
  
*  
  
Bastante después, cuando Virginia estaba en su cama, ya prácticamente dormida, recordó lo que Draco le había dicho esa tarde, en el pequeño encuentro que habían tenido...  
  
Cuando sus ojos se cerraron, cediéndole el lugar a los sueños, y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas solitarias, la pelirroja murmuró:  
  
- Tú..tampoco lo mereces...-  
  
Segundos después, cayó rendida ante tanto agotamiento...  
  
***  
  
Los días fueron pasando. Las vacaciones navideñas se aproximaban.  
  
Cada vez que Ginny cruzaba a Draco en los pasillos (las cuales eran muchas), lo esquivaba rotundamente. El rubio intentaba de forma contínua explicarle lo sucedido la noche del martes. Pero la pelirroja se negaba a escucharlo. Para ella era suficiente con lo que había visto.  
  
Meg y Lucy no comprendían lo que estaba pasando, ya que Ginny no les había contado nada. No quería que tuvieran lástima de ella otra vez.  
  
El último día de clases, antes del comienzo de las Vacaciones de Navidad, ocurrió algo que nadie pensó que sucedería...  
  
Ginny se dirigía al Gran Salón, junto a sus amigas, a almorzar. El corredor por el que caminaban estaba completamente desierto. Ya casi llegaban a destino, cuando alguien tomó del brazo a la pelirroja, obligándola a detenerse. Ginny dio media vuelta, para encontrarse de frente con Draco, quien aún la sostenía del brazo. El slytherin la miraba como diciendo "Esta vez no te me escapas". Metros más adelante, Meg y Lucy, percatándose de la asusencia de la chica Weasley, se detuvieron y miraron hacia atrás. Ambas se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Malfoy reteniendo a Ginny, pero prefirieron quedarse al margen de la situación.  
  
La pelirroja observó al rubio, desafiante, y se soltó de su brazo bruscamente.  
  
- Tienes que escucharme..- murmuró Draco, en voz baja pero firme.- No puedes juzgarme sin saber la verdad- agregó el chico.  
  
Ginny soltó una risa sarcástica.  
  
- Es irónico que TÚ digas eso.- contestó la pelirroja, sin preocuparse por bajar la voz. Luego, nuevamente seria, continuó:  
  
- No tengo nada que escuchar... Ahora, si no te molesta, quiero ir a almorzar.- terminó, dando media vuelta. Pero Draco volvió a tomarla del brazo, reteniéndola una vez más.  
  
- Oh, vamos..- gruñó el rubio, comenzando a enfardarse -...No actúes como una niña caprichosa.  
  
Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.  
  
Ginny, sin dejar de observar a Malfoy, hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa y gritó:  
  
- ¡Meg, Lucy!, ¡les gané la apuesta!.- las aludidas se volvieron a la pelirroja. Tanto ellas como Draco observaban a Ginny sin entender.- ¡Logré seducir y engañar a Draco Malfoy!.- agregó, gritando aún más fuerte.  
  
Meg y Lucy tenían los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaban totalmente desconcertadas, y no podían moverse de sus lugares.  
  
Justo en ese momento, pasó, por ese lugar, el famoso trío de gryffindor de 7º, quienes se detuvieron al escuchar la discusión, y se quedaron igual de asombrados que los otros tres.  
  
La pelirroja ensanchó su sonrisa.  
  
- ¡Les gané!- concluyó, con una fingida voz de triunfo.  
  
La GRAN mentira de la menor de los Weasley había tenido efecto...  
  
Draco pasó, rápidamente, de su habitual color pálido a un furioso color rojo, pero no de vergüenza, sino de bronca... Le echó una fría mirada a la pelirroja y abandonó el lugar, dispuesto a pasar por encima de todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
Meg y Lucy, a pesar de saber que era mentira eso de la apuesta, no entendían nada.  
  
Ginny, que no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermano y sus amigos, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Ron detrás suyo.  
  
- ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso?.- preguntó el chico, con voz incrédula, a la pelirroja.  
  
La chica giró, para encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano, que la observaba impresionado y furioso. En ese momento, Ginny cayó en la cuenta de que, en su afán por vengarse de Draco, había pasado por alto las consecuencias que traería gritar eso en un pasillo por el que pasaba todo el mundo, incluído su hermano. Ya que, con ese hecho, inconscientemente, había dejado en claro que (verdadera o no) había mantenido una estrecha relación con el rubio slyhterin.  
  
Un grito de Ron la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.  
  
- Es Malfoy, Ginny, ¡Malfoy!...  
  
- Lo sé, Ron - interrumpió la pelirroja, pero el chico no la escuchó, ya que continuaba gritando.  
  
- ¡Es peligroso!, ¡podría haberte hecho daño!.- el pelirrojo estaba fuera de sí.- ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a él!.- concluyó.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Meg y Lucy observaban a los hermanos Weasley aún desconcertados.  
  
- No permitiré que te metas en mi vida- advirtió Virginia, enfadada. Luego, girando y comenzando a alejarse, agregó: - Yo decido lo que hago o dejo de hacer.  
  
- Ron tiene razón, Ginny, Malfoy podría haberte hecho daño.- dijo Harry, con voz preocupada, a espaldas de la chica.  
  
Ginny se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Potter. Se volvió hacia él y, con una fría mirada, le dijo:  
  
- TÚ eres el menos indicado para hablar de..- hizo un gesto irónico- .."hacer daño"..-  
  
Su duro tono de voz sorprendió a todos los presentes, que jamás la habían escuchado hablarle así a alguien. Harry se quedó inmóvil. Observó a la pelirroja con una mezcla de asombro y lástima. Había entendido perfecto lo que la chica le había querido decir.  
  
Finalmente, Ginny se retiró del corredor. Rápidamente se dirigió a su Sala Común.  
  
Entró en su habitación. Inmediatamente, detrás de ella, también lo hicieron Meg y Lucy.  
  
- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?..- preguntó Meg, que aún seguía sin entender.- ¿Qué es esa mireda de la 'apuesta'?...- Ginny no respondió, y Meg, con voz más calmada, volvió a preguntar:-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Draco?-.  
  
Dando un gruñido de rabia, la pelirroja se lanzó a su cama y cerró las cortinas de ésta, dándoles a entender a sus amigas que no iba a hablar.  
  
- ¿No piensas hablar?- inquirió Meg, molesta.  
  
Hubo unos instantes de silencio.  
  
- ¡Muy bien!, ¡no hables!..-respondió ella misma, al ver que su amiga no lo hacía.- ¡Enciérrate!, ¡trágate todo el sufrimiento, que te hará muy bien!- gritó, con ironía y bastante enfadada, mirando a la cortina tras la cual se encontraba oculta la pelirroja.  
  
- Y, ¿sabes qué?, si todo lo que hiciste recién fue para vengarte de Malfoy (cosa de la que estoy segura, pero no se por qué), no creo que te haya servido de nada...- fue bajando la voz hasta recuperar el tono habitual.- Porque te conozco, Ginny..- continuó, tras unos segundos de silencio.-..te conozco, y sé que no estás feliz por haber mentido y humillado a Draco...- Ahora hablaba de forma lenta.- Es más, estoy segura de que en este momento estás peor que antes...  
  
A ese mini-discurso le siguió un largo silencio, sólo roto momentos después, cuando la pelirroja, aún 'encerrada' en su cama, murmuró, con voz firme:  
  
- Déjenme sola...por favor...-  
  
Meg y Lucy (a pesar de estar enfadadas con Ginny por haberlas involucrado en semejante mentira, y luego no querer contarles el por qué de ésta..), sabían que la chica no estaba pasando por buenos momentos...Así que, sin decir nada, salieron del cuarto, dejándola sola... 


End file.
